Attack on Beacon Hills High
by Missnephilim
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been secretly dating for months. Their relationship is exposed when the High School is attacked


**Attack on Beacon Hills High**

 **They couldn't remember how things ended up the way they did. Two years ago the population of Beacon Hills found out about werewolves. At first there was madness. No one knew whether having the Hale pack in Beacon Hills was a good or bad thing. But eventually everyone saw the benefits. The Hale pack was now like the guards of the town.**

 **Everyone felt at ease having the Hale pack. They had a huge amount of trust in them. But one day two rouge wolves attacked the high school.**

 **It started on a Friday morning.**

 **Stiles got up when his alarm clock interrupted his dreams at 7:30. Stiles got up and went through his normal morning routine. When he was finishing brushing his teeth there was a knock at the front door. His dad had already left for work so he raced to answer it.**

 **He opened the door to find Derek Hale on the other side of the door with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing dark jeans, a grey t-shirt and his famous leather jacket.**

 **Stiles and Derek had been secretly dating for 6 months now. No-one suspected anything because the two lovers were very careful. After seeing each other they would shower and put on the 'I hate you' facade.**

" **Morning Sourwolf" Stiles said as Derek leant down to give Stiles a peck on the lips.**

" **Come on. Let's get you to school" He said as Stiles grabbed his bag and headed to the Camaro.**

 **The car journey was uneventful. There was little conversation and most of it was to do with a new scent that Boyd had caught two nights ago.**

 **Once Derek dropped Stiles at school Stiles went to his locker and got his books out for his two lessons. His first class was English which he hated with a passion.**

 **He took his normal seat in between Scott and Isaac and tried to pay attention.**

" **Why do you smell like Derek?" Scott asked as he sat down.**

" **He gave me a lift to school this morning. No biggie" Stiles said as he tried to end the conversation before he said something he would regret.**

 **Thankfully neither Scott nor Isaac thought anything was suspicious so they soon faced the front and started taking notes from the teacher.**

 **Halfway through the lesson a piercing scream filled the air followed by a howl. If Stiles was a werewolf he would be able to smell the fear in the room.**

 **He turned towards Scott and Isaac who were already wolfed out and rushing out the door.**

 **Everyone in the classroom started to panic. This was the first time that a rogue had attacked the school. A few people were crying. Some were biting their nails and some were even starting to scream.**

" **Stiles do something! You know more about this than any of us!" a crying girl in the back row shouted.**

 **Everyone knew Stiles as the boy who ran with wolves so they always looked to him to take charge in situations like this. When the existence of werewolves first became known to Beacon Hills everyone was told that if they were attacked go to one of the assembling points. The closest one was the school hall.**

" **Okay! Everyone needs to calm down and get to the main hall because that's the closest assembling point." Stiles said as he started directing everyone out of the class room.**

 **Once everyone was out Stiles went to evacuate all the other classrooms. In total he saw 11 bodies. How can one wolf do so much damage Stiles wondered as he made his way to the main hall? The bodies were almost unrecognisable. They all had their throats torn out and hundreds of claw marks all over their bodies.**

 **Stiles was almost at the main hall when he saw the pack running towards him. Everyone except Derek was there. Where was Derek? Was he hurt? Was he the one causing all this destruction? His mind filled with hundreds questions as the pack approached him. Where was their Alpha?**

" **Stiles get to the hall!" Jackson said.**

" **Stiles do as he says we need to help Derek he's all on his own down there" Scott said flashing his yellow eyes at Stiles.**

 **Stiles decided to take his advice and tried to get to the hall. He was now on the same floor as the hall but before he could open the hall doors he heard growling behind him.**

 **He slowly turned around and faced the rouge wolf. Before he realised what he was doing he was running as fast as he could away from the hall and into a janitor's closet. He fished out my phone and dialled a well remembered number.**

" **Stiles! Stiles! Where are you?" Derek said as he answered the phone.**

" **I'm in a closet on the second level near the hall. What do I do Derek? I thought the wolf was down stairs with you guys!"**

" **Stiles, there were two of them. We managed to kill one of them but the other one is the one near you." Derek has never sounded so worried in all his life. He wasn't worried for himself he was worried for the one he loved. "Stiles run"**

" **What! Derek in case you've forgotten there's a rouge wolf right outside this door if I open it I'll die!" Stiles replied his voce showing his panic.**

" **Try and get to the hall! I'm so sorry for putting you in danger like this but it's your only option. The doors of the closet can be easily broken whereas the doors to the hall are a lot stronger!"**

" **Okay" Stiles says catching his breath "I love you" Stiles hung up before Derek could reply.**

 **Stiles opened the door a crack and peered out. He couldn't see or hear anything. Once he had deemed it relatively safe he ran as fast as he could away from the closet and towards the hall. Before he reached the doors he glanced over his shoulder and saw the wolf round the corner behind him.**

 **He got into the hall just in time and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked around for something to barricade the door with. He saw a chair and jammed it into the bar across the door.**

" **What do we do now stiles?" The head teacher asked him.**

" **Now we wait. Lets aid the wounded and make sure no one is seriously injured" Stiles replied catching his breath yet again.**

 **He walked over to where he same Lydia and Allison. Now it was a matter of waiting.**

 **OUTSIDE THE HALL IN THE HALLWAY**

 **The rest on the Hale pack had made in to the hallway where the rouge wolf was. They could easily kill the wolf on the spot but Derek wanted answers first.**

" **What is your purpose here?" Derek boomed and the wolf just snarled in response.**

" **Why are you asking it questions! He and his little friend have already killed half the school. Why don't we just kill him?" Erica pitched in.**

 **The wolf growled and pounced. The wolf knew he couldn't win this fight but it was either give up or go down fighting. He jumped towards the pack claws outstretched. Isaac and Boyd were the first to react. They ran at the wolf and held him down. Derek waltzed over to the three wolves on the floor and knelt by the rouges head.**

" **You entered our territory without my permission and killed our people. And now you will pay the price" with one slice Derek beheaded the wolf.**

 **It was over. Both rouges were dead.**

 **The pack approached the hall and pushed open the door. The chair that was holding it in place snapped and the door opened easily.**

 **When the pack entered the hall the only person on Derek's mind was Stiles. But Scott spotted him first.**

" **Stiles!" Scott shouted over the room. The whole room went quiet as Lydia ran and jumped into Jackson's arms and Allison trailed behind her and jumped into Isaac's arms.**

 **Scott opened his arms for stiles. He wanted a bro hug but Stiles had other ideas.**

 **Stiles stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards the pack. At first it looked like he was going to hug Scott but when he came close he passed Scott and jumped into Derek's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist.**

 **Derek placed Stiles back on the ground and pulled him in for a kiss. The whole hall erupted with cheers as they pair displayed their love.**

 **However, the entire pack stood still like they had been glued to the floor with wide eyes and opened mouths.**

 **Boyd coughed breaking the two apart.**

" **Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Lydia asked eying the two.**

" **Okay well Stiles and I have been seeing each other for 6 months" Derek said looping his arm around Stiles' waist.**

" **6 months. You didn't tell me you were dating our alpha for 6 months?" Scott said**

" **Oh shut it Scotty-boy." Stiles said turning around and facing Derek.**

 **They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again but this time it wasn't desperate but sweet. It was a kiss of security. It was exactly what they needed.**

 **When they parted Stiles looked down at their laced hands and blushed. When he looked back up Derek was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the world.**

 **Stiles starred back with equal love in his eyes. He could never grow tired of Derek.**

 **He was beautiful.**

 **He was strong.**

 **He was caring.**

 **But most of all.**

 **He was his.**


End file.
